Fast Car
by Aly'ssa2253
Summary: Tienes que tomar una decisión Nos vamos esta noche o vivimos y morimos de esta manera


**Pequeño fic inspirado en la canción fast car de Tracy Chapman.**

**Aclaración: Los personajes de Boys Over Flowers no me pertecen . **

**Capítulo I**

-No definitivamente So Yi Jeong ¿te has vuelto loco? –reclamó su abuelo un hombre de cabellos blancos, que inspiraba un gran respeto pero que indudablemente conservaba el atractivo de los hombres de la familia So,

después de tantas entrevistas fallidas con él "ya no había ninguna esperanza" pensaba Ga Eul, era obvio que nadie de aquella prestigiosa y millonaria familia estaba dispuesto a apoyarlos ella no podía, ni debía ser

"su esposa" no permitirían que alguien de su posición se convirtiera en la mujer del joven talento de la familia.

El hombre se pasó una mano por el cabello y se sentó frente a su escritorio, no había nada más que decir , levantó la miraba hacia la joven pareja y con ese simple gesto les hizo saber que aquella discusión había

llegado a su fin , ya en otras ocasiones había tratado de persuadirlos ó "fastidiarlos " como prefería llamar Yi jeong a aquellos sermones del abuelo.

-Bien entonces, no voy a suplicar más , estoy totalmente decidido a este matrimonio ,aunque sé que eso significaría el repudio de toda la familia – dijo el alfarero muy molesto ,esperaba por supuesto que el abuelo

dentro de unos días lo llamara y le diera su apoyo era su favorito después de todo, no se arriesgaría a perder a su nieto o ¿sí? –tomó de la mano a su ahora novia y salió del lugar.

-Existe un plan B ¿verdad? –preguntó Ga Eul preocupada y triste claro, después de tantas humillaciones era un milagro que aún no estuviera llorando.

Yi Jeong no contestó, no tenía un plan B solo podía esperar a que su abuelo cambiará de opinión ,como si aquello fuera posible pero no iba a dar marcha atrás iba a luchar por lo que amaba ,no dejaría ir a su alma

gemela.- Ya pensaremos en eso después.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto tan caballerosamente como siempre y se dirigieron a casa de Ga Eul, él estaba decidido a evadir cualquier pregunta, necesitaba pensar y aclarar sus ideas talves debía hablar con Woo Bin y

JI Hoo eran los más adecuados en ese momento.

-He pensado que ,…lo .m..ejor se..ría alejarnos un tiempo –balbuceó Ga Eul resignada, ella estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ,no permitiría que su familia lo odiara por su culpa ,entendía perfectamente por qué no debían

estar juntos y se iría lejos si eso fuera necesario él tenía que olvidarse de ella y ser feliz cumpliendo con su familia.

-Eso nunca, no pienses en alejarte de mí, no puedes huir como Jan Di cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles, eso es lo que planeas ¿no? ,pero no puedes tomar una decisión por los dos eso no está bien.

No dejaría ir a esa mujer "su Ga Eul" ella que había hecho tanto por él , lo ayudó en tiempos difíciles le mostró el verdadero amor y lo conquistó con su pureza y dulzura , no la lastimaría jamás pero no contaba con el

apoyo de nadie ,ni siquiera su padre que tanto le había aconsejado ,quizá el alcohol había hecho que olvidara todo aquello que le había dicho , esas palabras a las que se aferró durante tanto tiempo y lo que lo motivó

a cambiar el miedo a perder a esa persona especial que solo encuentras una vez en la vida y después de eso todo era una constante repetición , mujeres, placer y bebida.-Maldición! Acaso todos conspiraron en nuestra contra.

-Las cosas no fueron fáciles para nosotros, pero no todo está perdido, si Jun Pyo y Jan Di lograron que la bruja malvada lo aceptara nosotros también lo haremos, estoy segura.

-Admiro tu don de ver algo de esperanza, donde todo está perdido.

-Entonces quieres que diga que todos son unos imbéciles y todo esto terminó, pues bien, eso es lo que pienso.

* * *

Desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad rápidamente estaba ya frente a su casa , estaba molesta más que molesta con Yi Jeong,con esa familia ,consigo misma ,pensó en girar y despedirse de su novio, pero salió del auto azotando la puerta y avanzó a largas zancadas hasta la entrada a su casa, buscó su bolso "Diablos , se le olvidó en el auto" se debatía entre ir a buscarlo o sentarse ahí a esperar que alguien llegara, pero inmediatamente se volteó ,él lo sostenía frente a ella, no dudo en tomarlo, levantó su mirada y chocó con la de él y su enojo termino cuando él la besaba demandante y desesperado, sí la estaba besando y ella apenas lo había notado, se separaron cuando el aire se agotaba.

Sentía la electricidad viajar por su cuerpo y algo hizo *clic* en su mente, había encontrado un plan B y aunque sonara loco estaba dispuesta a todo por ese chico no dudó en hablar.

_-Tienes un auto rápido y yo tengo un plan para irnos de aquí, he estado trabajando en la tienda de comida me las arreglé para ahorrar, sólo un poco de dinero no _

_tenemos que manejar hasta muy lejos sólo cruzamos el borde y llegamos a la ciudad tú y yo podemos conseguir trabajo y finalmente sabremos lo que significa estar_

_ viviendo._

Era un plan definitivamente desesperado, no sonaba como algo que Ga Eul fuera capaz de llevar acabo, era imposible que esa idea fuera de ella, Ga Eul era correcta ,dulce, noble ,´¡No! Tenía su lado malo también, al igual que todos y lo estaba demostrando.

* * *

**La parte en cursiva corresponde a la traducción de la canción Fast Car de Tracy Chapman  
**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap es una historia muy cortita y dentro de nada subire los capitulos siguientes,u.U He estado desaparecida todo este tiempo pero el que haya publicado este fic es buena señal jaja creo que ya estoy en condiciones de escribir y todas mis anteriores historias seran actualizada (por fin )**

**solo pido reviews :)**

**Suerte**


End file.
